Fighting MIstrees is a Diva!
by Little Miss Suzuki
Summary: Fate moved from BH to Japan because of a singing contract.I'm too lazy to write the rest. Highschool based.Full summary inside.It might suck because I was lazy writing this.And yeah.R&R please. Pairings ..you have to read the full summary! Now..Flying mon


**Disclaimer: I will own Naruto when I buy Japan…which is never…**

Suzu-Ok….this was soooo random….

&& I know chinese..but I doooo noooottt know how to fight.

_**Summary:**_ Fate Matsuro was transferred from Beverly Hills California to Japan because she won a singing contest with a couple of other girls,named Sakura,Ino,Hinata,and TenTen, and they signed a recording contract.Since the other girls already lived in Japan,she was the one to move.Hiding their real identities,Fate's name would be Nanami,Sakura being Saki,Hinata being Junko,Ino being Kimiko,and TenTen being Suzume.What happens when a group of boys come close to their secret.What if love blooms on the way? "Sasuke..your soooo dense! I know you like Sakura!" "Lee…you like TenTen?!" "Naruto..be the brave one" "Ino..Shika is just gonna say"It's troublesome"

.. "Neji..you like Fate?!"

The west wind blew into silky midnight black hair.Ebony locks dance with the breeze.Chocolate brown orbs shined,sparkling to look over her new school.Konoha Academy,huh?A girl,about 5'3 walked on to the camp grounds.Her c-cups were concelded with some bandages that she wrapped around her chest.She shaded her eyes from the sun with her hand and walked into the building,leaving many fan boys with hearts in their eyes.

Yep.This was Ms.Fate Matsuro.The cute looking girl,with c-cups that you'll never see unless it was a pool party,a sleep over,or you're a good friend of her's.Her slender frame was giving her a peite look.Her hands and feet were small and dainty.Her arms and legs were smooth and slim.She can dance,sing,model,act,and most of all,she could kick anyone's butt.

As the bell rang,the empty halls filled with students that were headed to their homerooms.Fate sighed.She was getting smushed by people!All of a sudden..a door came flying at her.WHAM!Fate being the small girl she is and not really noticing the door coming her way,flew back a good 12 inches.Holding her forhead,she groaned..

'Whoever comes out of that door is going to get hell,' she thought,her head throbbing with pain.Suddenly,a blondie with a big mouth yelled "Holy shit! I hit an elf!!!! I'm sooooo sorry Santa!!NOOOOO!NOT THE NAUGHTY LIST!"

Fate muttered "Shut up idiot,your making my headach worse."The blonde,who is obviously Naruto,blinked and looked at her closely.Then

"NEH!WHY ARE YOU HOLDING YOUR HEAD?IS THAT A BRUISE?IM THE RAMEN KING!!!ARE YOU AN ELF?!"

Fate,getting fed up with the idiot infront of her,she pulled back her hand and socked him in the jaw.

"IT'S YOUR DAMN FAULT FOR HITTING ME WITH A DOOR AND DO I HAVE POINTY EARS?! NO!I'M NOT AN ELF!!!" she screamed at poor Naruto.A guy with spikey raven hair walked out,he looked at her,scoffed,then walked away..about..an inch.

'Did he just scoff at me?! Why I atta!' Fate got up and kicked Sasuke in the ass.

"Chea,bastard,don't look down at me with your all-mighty attutide!"

Sasuke was pissed.He ruled the school,yet she dared defy him?!Who cares if she was a girl..,Sasuke swing his foot back,ready to kick her.As his foot went forward,he was ready for the impact,however Fate,grabbed his kick,doing a flip,and landed ontop of Sasuke ,with his foot,making him look like he was trying to do an unside down split(splits are s'pose to be down on the floor..and he's on his back..so..)Fate looked down at his shock face and giggled "Now,get this pretty boy,I'm NOT a girl that is going to worship the ground you walk on,nor will I do your sick whims,infact,act so high and mighty around me again,and I'll have to kick you down a notch..you might not have children."

Naruto was gaping at them.Did this girl..just..she..OMG..this has to go down in history!!Fate got up and went in the classroom,Naruto and Sasuke exited.

Sasuke,finally getting out of shock,was smirking..so,a fighter huh?Getting up,he and Naruto walked to their own homeroom.(Fate is 14,but she skipped 2 grades,so she's in all of Neji's classes)

Fate walked into the classroom.She saw cliques.The jocks,the geeks,the dorks,and the preps.(I'm a prep myself..so I'mma be bashing myself in this fanfic..)And then,she guess we're the rulers of the school.Seeing a seat that was unoccupied ,she plopped herself down.All of kids gasp.A wannabe-blonde with blue eyes,applying lipgloss,went up to her and said

"Like,your,like,totally,like,sitting in,like Neji-kun's,like seat!" she smacked her lips.Fate turned around and said back

"I'm like new here,so like,I didn't know,so like back off,like glossface!"Fate mimicked.Seeing that the teacher wasn't there,she flicked the wannbe off.The whole class gasped!She just flicked off one of the most popular girls in school.She just shrugged and went back to staring out of the window.Then,wannabe lifted up her hand to slap her,but Fate caught it.Fate sighed and turned around.

"Chea,Never,I mean Never raise your hand at me or I'll break your whole arm,got it bitch?" Fate threatened.The wannabe shivered,and nodded.Fate let go of her arm and went back to looking through the window.Boys were staring at awe at her,girls were whispering.Feeling stares and glares,Fate turned around and asked a "What?!"

"KAWWII!!!!!" the boys pounced at her.Fate's chocolate eyes widen.Her screamed were echoing through the halls.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

"GEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTT OFFFFFFFFF MEEEEEE YOU TIRD!!!!!!!"

"STTOOOP PULLLLLING ON MYYYYY SHIRT!!!!!"

"PERVERTS!!!!!!!!!"

Fate just ended up kicking them all in the face,knocking them unconscious.Huffing,she turned to see a cocoa haired god with lavendar eyes.Not a hint of blush was adorn on her face.She started to groan.

"NOOO!God!What have I done to anger you?I cant tolerate gay people!!!" she yelled.Neji twitched.Everyone gasp.She just questioned THE Neji Hyuuga's sexuallity.Fate sniffed and then began play with a lock of her silky midnight hair.Neji looked amused.The girls were fuming because she snagged Neji's attention.The boys were admiring how cute she was.The door opens..

"Fay-chan!!!!!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs,hugging the poor black haired girl to death.

"Oi,Sakura,your hugging Fay-chan to death,"TenTen stated.(TenTen is in another homeroom)Fate gave TenTen a grateful look.

"Hey Fate-chan,"Hinata said without stuttering.Neji looked like hell froze over and the other students were going berserk!

"OMG,she didn't stutter!!"

"Help!"

"God!!have mercy!!"

"Argggh!!Hell,It froze!!"

The girls sweatdropped.

"Fate-chan,why are in this class?I thought you were our age..not older then us.."Ino said,looking at Fate for an answer.Fate figets.

"Um…." She started,pressing her two index fingers together giving an impression that she was exactly like Hinata..HA! In Your Dreams!

"I ..skippped..…g..g…gr…gra..grades.." she cringed.Yeah..so she was abit smarter then an average person.. "I'm only..14…" Everyone stared at her like she was nuts.

"WHAAAAT?!" Ino roared.

"No offence,but you didn't look that smart,Fate-chan,"Hinata said..again..surprising everyone.Fate just sat there.

"OMG,look at the time!! We got to get to class!! Bye Fay-chan!!" Sakura yelled over her shoulder dragging the other girls with her.Fate Sweatdropped.Turning around,she watched as the cherry blossom float down.Seeing that their teacher wasn't there,she stuck her headphone into her ears and listened to "Love again" that she recored as Nanami.(It's actually by cascada)

**I can see it in your eyes,****No more tears, no alibis,****I'm still in love with you,****There's so much I gotta show,****I will never let you go,****But still I know for sure,****Come take me by the hand,****This summer never ends,**She sung in her mind,and closed her eyes so no one could see her warm chocolate eyes.She thought since no one was paying any attention to her,she sung like a whisper.Her voice was soft and comforting.Neji was staring this girl's back. 'She sings good' he thought.**And I want to know that you believe in love again,****Please tell me now it's not the end,****'Cause this I promise you so true, ****The summer belongs to you,****Could you believe in love again?****How can I make you understand?****But this I promise you so true, ****The summer belongs to you.**She kept on going,not noticing that a good portion of the male population has gather around her to hear her sing.Her voice,along with her coacoa brown eyes were hyptnotizing.**The summer belongs to you.****Would you catch me if I fall?****Crash and burn and lose it all,****Tell me what to do,****'Cause I need you night and day,****Will you ever run away?****Just one more thing to say****Come take me by the hand,****This summer never ends,****And I want to know that you believe in love again,****Please tell me now it's not the end,****'Cause this I promise you so true, ****The summer belongs to you,****Could you believe in love again?****How can I make you understand?****But this I promise you so true, ****The summer belongs to you.****The summer belongs to you**

Finally at the end of the song,she notice that half of the class was surrounding her,most of them were males.She squeaked when she saw all of them.The boys all had hearts in their her about how good she sung. 'Well duh,that's what singing lessons for 7 years does for you,' she thought to herself.Sighing,She turned away and looked out of the window again.The teacher was 30 minutes late and was teaching about history and blah blah.She probably knew more then he did.

The day flew by.She only saw her friends at lunch.Then,she she walked back home. The school day pretty much sucked where this guy tried to rip off her shirt and her again,beating up most of the guys with her hands and feet,and learning that the her gym teacher has eyebrows that are alive along with this weird kid named lee who has a thing going on with Sakura.Other then that,Neji was quiet,and he sat next her in every class.Making her a target of fangirls.So..yep..another boring school day.

Chea..I was toooo lazy to write!!!Sorry if this sucks !!!!

-cries-

-Suzu


End file.
